


untitled lovecraftverse work

by dopekanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Mystery, Shipwrecks, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopekanna/pseuds/dopekanna
Summary: Just a place for me to hold my currently untitled writings on a mystery set in Lovecraft's Innsmouth.





	untitled lovecraftverse work

It was a terrible night to be out roaming the gray sands of Plum Beach. A storm was brewing out at sea, and her winds whipped the waves against the bare legs of her sole beachside witness: a short, dark, young woman, not even out of her adolescent years gazing out to the turbulent ocean. The water came up to her thighs and threatened to take even more of her height, but she stood steadfast against the waves and did not move her stare away from the dark ocean. A flash of light split the horizon, followed by a deep rumble, and the clouds above the young woman opened to pour yet more water onto the beach. The woman was drenched in an instant, and as she blinked the onslaught of water out of her eyes, a large wave barreled over her and knocked her off her feet.

She popped her head above the surface of the water, spitting out saltwater, but another wave came crashing down over her and she was submerged again. Her body was pushed back against the shore, and she scrambled away on all fours from the shore and onto sand not yet claimed by the rising tide. As she coughed out the rest of the saltwater and rose up onto her two feet, she turned around and looked out at the ocean, angrier than ever. Her tears, the pouring rain, and the saltwater in her hair all ran down her face as she let out a sobbing scream towards that dark ocean. 

“WHERE ARE YOU?” she cried out, but there was no one to answer her, save for the rumble of thunder in the distance. She ran back to the water, submerging her legs once more, but when she was navel height in water, another wave slammed into her. It felt more powerful than the last, almost as if it was solid, and she was knocked off her feet again. With an angry yell, she swam out of the ocean and onto the shore again. Just as she was about to escape the water, another wave crashed into the shore, and something heavy hit her ankles, nearly sending her face first into the sand.

Landing on her hands and knees, she quickly turned around to see what had hit her. At the same time, another lightning bolt struck in the distance, and in the momentary light she realized that what had attacked her ankles was a human body face down in the sand. 

“Oh no, no, this isn’t what I meant,” she whispered as she scrambled up and pulled the body up onto her shoulders and away from the water, towards her old gray pick up parked on the edge of the sand. She fumbled with her keys in the rain, but she managed to get the passenger door open and heave the body into the passenger seat. Running to the other side of the car, she got into the driver’s seat and turned on the interior light to get a better look at this person.

The body she dragged out of the ocean appeared to be that of a young woman, not much older than the woman herself, in a ruined white sundress. Her skin was brown, and her black hair was tied into a long braid, albeit half of the hair was out of the braid. Whatever makeup the woman had had on had washed away incompletely, as long trails of black eyeliner crossed over her sun-burnt cheeks. The woman pressed her fingers to the washed-up woman’s neck and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a steady pulse under the skin. 

“Ma’am, please, wake up,” she said, gently shaking the woman and patting her on the cheek. For a moment, the other woman eyes fluttered open, as if waking from a long rest, but they soon closed, and she fell back asleep. The woman groaned and leaned onto her steering wheel, her head hitting the top of it. She reached over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out her phone. 10% battery - one call. She punched in a number and waited, watching the rain pour and the ocean churn madly.

"Dr. Underwood? I'm sorry to bother you this late at night, but there's a woman in need of immediate medical attention. She washed up over on Plum Beach, but it's raining like crazy out here so I'm taking her back to my house. Will you be able to meet me at my place right now? ...okay, thank you very much, Doctor."

She threw the phone back into the glove compartment and stuck the key into the ignition, the engine slowing revving itself into action. As she drove away from the beach and back towards her home, she glanced at her passenger, still sound asleep.

“You gave me the wrong person, Mother,” she whispered as she drove into the night, unaware that her meeting with that particular woman on the beach was no mistake at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome on this entire work.


End file.
